


Where can i return my roommates?

by mwochaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jeongdubchaeng in a room together equals chaos, midnight baking gone wrong.., now imagine them as roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwochaeng/pseuds/mwochaeng
Summary: Its one of those days again, on which Jeongyeon seriously questions her choice of roommates.





	Where can i return my roommates?

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffy prompts that take place during the night in case you haven’t noticed, that’s why I keep writing them :)
> 
> please excuse any typos or mistakes

The sound of a aluminum pan dropping on the floor, followed by a quiet curse are what pull Jeongyeon out of her deep sleep. 

0:32am.

That’s the time that the clock on the nightstand beside her bed displayed when Jeongyeon took a look at it.

Jeongyeon sighed loudly, burying her head in her pillow in order to at least try and ignore the noise coming from outside her room. She rearranged her covers once again and turned back around to fall asleep, when she heard a slightly louder curse followed by hushed giggle. Her eyes shot open, when she was reminded of what woke her up. 

“Ugh what is on earth either of them up to now again?”, Jeongyeon groaned, thinking of all the mess her roommates had created before and what kinds of stupid ideas they had come up with. It seemed like she had no other choice but to get up and check it out, although she didn’t feel like leaving her bed at all.

Of course part of her was intrigued by what on earth was going on outside of her room at one o’clock in the morning making them laugh like that, but mostly it was the part of her wanting to make sure that their apartment was not being completely destroyed by her two younger roommates.

Jeongyeon had to think of that one time, Chaeyoung spray painted their whole wall in the corridor, or the time Dahyun almost lit the whole kitchen on fire while boiling water. Jeongyeon still wonders how Dahyun even managed to do that…

The brunette girl shook her head, hoping the situation outside her room was nothing like what she just imagined. She threw the covers off her body, put on a pair of fluffy socks and a hoodie, (that for a fact still had color stains on it from that one spray paint corridor incident) and dragged herself towards her door. 

She stepped outside into their corridor, which apart from the strip of light coming from under the door to the kitchen was completely dark. Well, what did she expect, it was the middle of the night after all. 

Jeongyeon flipped the specific light switch only to find the light bulb blow. 

“Another one…“, she mumbled to herself as a mental note to remind herself to replace it. Luckily the light coming from the kitchen was just enough to see where she was stepping and making sure she wouldn’t trip over Chaeyoung’s art supplies or Dahyun’s books that where laying around scattered across the whole floor.

How often had she told those two to keep their things neat and tidy, or at least keep their mess inside their own respective rooms, one day it would get someone hurt…

So when Jeongyeon arrived at the kitchen, she finally heard the ‘culprit’s’ voices more clearly through the thin piece of wood that separated her and her two roommates:

“Dahyun, come at me, bro”, Chaeyoung seemed to have challenged Dahyun, to which the other replied with “You bet”, in a way that Jeongyeon could hear the mischievous grin in her voice, that was probably plastered across her face.

Jeongyeon closed her eyes, took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was going to meet her inside the room and then turned the door knob to step inside.

Blinking several times not only to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, but also to wake herself up and be sure that what she was seeing right in this moment was not a dream, she breathed: “What in the world are you two doing? At one o’clock. In. The. Damn. Morning.”

Their whole kitchen was covered in white powder, that Jeongyeon assumed to be flour, given the fact that there was cake batter in the oven and the smell of chocolate cake was filling the room.

The two younger girls froze in their current positions at hearing their oldest roommates voice.

Chaeyoung closed her eyes and bit her lip, already fearing a scolding from the brunette, but she was facing away from the oldest so Jeongyeon couldn’t see her expression. 

Dahyun had her teeth clenched, shortly squinted her eyes, before shifting them to meet Chaeyoung’s in order to throw the youngest a glance that basically meant ‘Oh shit- we are doomed’. However her face was blocked by Chaeyoung’s body so luckily for her, it wasn’t as easily spotted by Jeongyeon either.

“You do know, that just because you’re not moving, doesn’t mean I can’t see you?”

Dahyun dropped her hand, that still had flour in it to her side defeated and leaned a little to the side in order to get a better view at Jeongyeon, smiling apologetically while Chaeyoung had to turn around to face her. She had almost the same expression written across her face, just that her eyes still had that playful glint in them.

Jeongyeon scanned their whole bodies from head to toe. 

Both of them and their clothes where completely covered in flour and other kinds of powder, Chaeyoung had cream all over her face and was that egg in Dahyun’s hair? 

Glancing around one more time, she had to digest the fact what kind of mess their whole kitchen was in. It looked like the god of chaos had passed by himself and created this.

Jeongyeon turned back to the two younger girls, looked them both in the eyes and raised her right eyebrow expectantly, asking for a good explanation.

As if they shared the same brain, (sometimes Jeongyeon thinks they do, with all the idiocy they come up with...) both raised their arms at the same time and pointed at each other, shouting: “It was her idea, it was her fault.”

Jeongyeon shook her head at the situation: “Do I even want to know how this mess was created?”, making the girls standing opposite her blush with embarrassment.

“Alright then, tell me”, Jeongyeon asked them acting annoyed as she didn’t want to actually show being interested in the story.

“Uhm, so you see, we were studying for our upcoming exam, you know and then Dahyun said she was craving chocolate cake, but since it was almost midnight already and both of us didn’t feel like going to the convenience store, we decided to bake one at home. And well, I don’t even know how our flour fight started off anymore...”, the youngest tried explaining.

“You cracked an egg on my head, Chaeyoung.”

“Well that was only because you wiped your creamy hands on my face.”  
“I couldn’t help myself it made you look cute”, Dahyun pouted, earning a slight shove from the other girl.

“You looked cute with egg on your head as well”, she chuckled.

“You two are hopeless.”, Jeongyeon scoffed, passing them each a piece of cloth to clean their faces, “Why can’t you guys just be calm and normal for one night?”

“You know you love our craziness though”, Dahyun went over to playfully push Jeongyeon’s shoulder after whipping her face, “aren’t I right, Jeongyeon-ie.”

“I’m still older than you”, she answered with a serious look referring to the informal expression.

Dahyun’s eyes widened. “Uhhh- sorry, Un-nie?”, she stammered.

“Apology accepted”, Jeongyeon smiled sheepishly, when an idea popped into her head, “I am sorry, too though.”

“What do you mea-?”, Dahyun answered confused, but before she could actually finish her sentence Jeongyeon had already grabbed some flour from the counter herself and threw it at the younger, covering her beforehand cleaned face again. Dahyun shrieked loudly at the sudden attack, to which Chaeyoung had to burst out laughing.

“Nice one, Jeongyeon Unnie”, she clapped enthusiastically, raising her hand for a high five.

“Oh you too, Chaeng, come here”, the oldest said grinning widely, while she reached for the whole package of the powder and ran after the youngest of them three. Chaeyoung quickly dashed away, trying to avoid to getting caught by their third roommate as well. Her attempt to escape across the kitchen counter failed because Jeongyeon was faster than her (damn those long legs) and the oldest managed to pour half of the content onto the younger. 

Chaeyoung looked over at Dahyun across the room then shifted her glance to the cacao powder, the second youngest instantly understood Chaeyoung’s plan.

Chaeyoung open her hand catching the package that Dahyun had thrown her way and poured it over the oldest, who had still been standing behind her.

Jeongyeon coughed at the unexpected revenge, but collected herself quickly, shouting: “Oh, it’s on you two”, and racing after them while grabbing an egg of the counter.

+

“Okay, okay cease fire”, the youngest suggested, raising her hands after being attacked a third time by the oldest, barely being able to see anything with all the flour in her face.

Jeongyeon didn’t stay completely untouched either though, her clothes were too covered in backing ingredients.

Jeongyeon froze in her motion, at the blondes request, curving her lips into a smile.

“Alright, but only if you two clean all this mess up”, she put as a condition for their little cease fire, pointing around the kitchen.

“Alone?”, Dahyun exclaimed appalled, jumping up from her hiding spot behind the kitchen counter. “Why alone?”, she started whining cutely.

“You will help us though, won’t you Jeongyeon Unnie?”, Chaeyoung pouted and used her puppy dog eyes on the brunette to which Dahyun quickly joined in.

Fortunately for Chaeyoung and Dahyun, Jeongyeon couldn’t resist their aegyo for very long, and gave in with a sigh,”I mean I did contribute to some of the mess, besides I probably would have ended up cleaning anyway.”

“Because you like doing it”, Chaeyoung giggled to which Jeongyeon only rolled her eyes.

“It’s like a second nature to you.”

“Maybe it’s like my second nature because you two don’t clean up by yourselves and someone has to keep this apartment in an acceptable condition.”

“And we couldn’t be more thankful for you taking care of us like that”, the two younger girls smiled widely, and ran to crush Jeongyeon in a big hug, making the oldest groan loudly.

“Alright let’s get to work now rather than later but let’s clean ourselves up first”, Jeongyeon patted their backs, struggling to escape their hug as the younger’s only tightened their grip instead of letting go.

+

After washing up and partly cleaning the kitchen (the cake due to some kind of miracle didn’t not burn and was now placed in the fridge), the three of them decided to take a break from swiping the floor and everything else by sitting on the floor and leaning against the kitchen counter. They probably would have to continue tomorrow, as a sudden rush of tiredness overcame the three.

Jeongyeon was sat in the middle of them, having Dahyun leaning on her right shoulder and Chaeyoung resting her head comfortably on her lap. Dahyun was breathing evenly indicating that she already fallen asleep nevertheless still holding on tightly to Chaeyoung’s hand.

Jeongyeon saw Chaeyoung smile at their linked hands before turning her head to look up at the tallest sleepily. Chaeyoung’s eyes were getting heavy and she was slowly having trouble keeping them open, after all it was now almost 3 am, and running around the kitchen until just a while ago plus cleaning up half the mess took quite a lot of energy out of her.

“It’s okay, we’ll continue tomorrow”, Jeongyeon nodded while stroking Chaeyoung’s hair out of her face, who in response closed her eyes, snuggling more into the older’s lap.

“Let’s move to the our beds, though”, the brunette whispered softly after a few minutes of silence,“alright?”

“Mhm”, Chaeyoung hummed in agreement, lifting herself up with much effort.

Jeongyeon lightly shifted her body in order to wake Dahyun up for them to move to their respective beds but the girl was deep asleep. Jeongyeon looked over to Chaeyoung who was already standing in the door way ready to go to bed. Looking back, the oldest decided to just carry Dahyun to bed not being able to get it over herself to wake the younger up.

Jeongyeon picked her up bridal style and naturally started walking towards her own room, being followed by a half asleep Chaeyoung. Only when the brunette arrived in her room and placed Dahyun on her own bed did she realize the fact that she had brought the blue haired girl into the wrong room. 

Jeongyeon tilted her head analyzing the situation: She didn’t think she would be able to carry Dahyun another time, so she would just let the younger sleep here and she would just go sleep in Dahyun’s room instead.

Her thoughts however were interrupted, by Chaeyoung’s sleepy raspy voice: “Can I sleep in here with you as well, Unnie?”

Jeongyeon turned around seeing the younger girl leaning against the door frame with her eyes half closed.

She chuckled at the cute sight in front of her and didn’t hesitate in answering “Sure“, gesturing for the shorter to come over. It seemed like instead of sleeping separately the three of them would just share her twin bed tonight, not as if that had never happened before. Despite having their own rooms and beds Chaeyoung and Dahyun loved sleeping in her bed, and thus they stayed over in her room even when she wasn’t home with them.

‘Your mattress is better than ours’, is what they always claim, but Jeongyeon knows better. She knows that they rely on her as their oldest roommate more than they liked to admit, and that they feel reassured by her presence. 

Sometimes Jeongyeon is not sure if it’s just in purely sisterly way or in a kind of romantic way.

Sometimes she feels like she likes them both in that latter way, but is that possible? Should she be able to like two people at the same time the same way? And what would Chaeyoung and Dahyun think about the idea? Would they even both like her in that way? It does sometimes seem like they both like her like that at the same time but sometimes Jeongyeon thinks they suit each other better than they suit her?

These kind of thoughts have been occupying her for a while now, but seeing Chaeyoung walk over she decided she could deal with them tomorrow. Like she had been telling herself everyday. 

She threw her previously abandoned covers over Dahyun, after crawling under them herself she lifted one side for Chaeyoung to join.

The girl happily snuggled against Jeongyeon, searching to grasp Dahyun’s hand again, who had also subconsciously moved to lean against the oldest.

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smile at the two younger girls not only clinging onto each other, but onto her as well.

She pulled Chaeyoung just a little closer and made sure the youngest lying comfortably against her side, lightly continuing stroking the blonde girl’s hair out of her face after pressing a short kiss to Dahyun’s forehead.

The blonde hair was a little damaged due to all the dyeing and bleaching. Jeongyeon would have to make sure the girl would apply the hair treatment, but Chaeyoung seemed a lot happier with this hair color so it’s condition seemed secondary, especially to the brunette.

Having their presences filling her with a content feeling, Jeongyeon realized that surely having two younger hyperactive, messy roommates, and what not more adjectives she could find, were quite a torture sometimes, it’s true, but let’s be honest: 

What would her life be like without these two idiots by her side? 

Her time with them was always the happiest no matter how much they went on her nerves sometimes.

No way she would want to trade them for anyone else. After all they completed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really seen the poly ship combination of these three together, so i decided to write something bc I'm jeongdubchaeng biased 
> 
> and i love their dynamics, which i tried my best to display accordingly but idk how successful.
> 
> follow me on twitter @mwochaeng :)


End file.
